


The Pet Wrestler: Leena

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leena gets a lover.RP Fic.





	The Pet Wrestler: Leena

Leena had been quietly nervous since the day she came home with the girls. Her sister, Leera, also stayed with the girls. The two of them had become pets. Leena, despite everything, had been drawn to Sara. The girl was one of the youngest in the house and, much as Leena was still a pet, she couldn't help but like Sara, Sara was a little timid. 

"Sara... Can I come in?"

"Of course you can."

Sara called out. Leena smiled and entered, soon pushing the door closed behind her. 

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hey yourself."

Sara said with a smile. 

"You okay?"

"Yes thank you. Why'd you ask?"

"Some of the girls seemed... worried?"

"Oh?"

"Apparently you haven't shown... interest... in a while..."

Sara smirked.

"Oh seriously..."

She laughed.

"I'm not gagging for it for a day and suddenly I'm ill?"

She teased lovingly. 

"Don't look at me."

Leena laughed, shrugging a little. 

"Maybe they just wanted to give me a reason to come see you?"

"Well.... do you intend to take advantage of the opportunity they've given you?"

"Well, would you like me to?"

Sara smirked.

"Silly question."

She purred opening her legs in a suggestive manner. Leena smiled, moving to kneel in front of her, kissing her knee softly. Sara purred softly. 

"Ready baby?"

"Oooh Yes."

Sara purred. 

"Usual rules... tell me if you need me to stop... alright?"

"Of course I will."

Leena smiled, slowly peeling Sara's underwear free. Sara murred and shifted to allow her to do this with greater ease. Leena murred, slowly kissing her way inward. Sara let out a series of mews. Leena purred eagerly, moving to suckle on her clit. Sara threw her head back and mewled. Leena murred and began to lap at her. Sara's mewls got louder and louder. Leena quickly upped her pace. Sara quickly came apart.


End file.
